


All's Fair in Love and FIFA

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steven Finn loses at FIFA, acts like a two year old, and Stuart Broad isn’t about to let him forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and FIFA

Finny was looking at his controller in shock, while Broady lay on the floor, (he wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up there), laughing his arse off. The TV and Xbox were on, showing an absolute stunner of a match where Nottingham Forest had beaten Barcelona 4-0.

            “The controller’s broken.” Finny finally stated, to himself, not to Broady. In fact, he was making it more than clear that he _wasn’t_ talking to Broady.

            “Of course it is.” Broady replied sarcastically, in between peals of laughter.

            “It’s because I didn’t play as Watford.” Finny continued, tactfully ignoring the other man.

            “You played as Barcelona, you have no excuse for losing to Nottingham.” Broady’s face was a light shade of red from all the laughing he’d been doing.

            “I always play as Watford.”

            “Maybe you’re just shit at FIFA.”

            “Maybe you’re just shit at life.” Finny shot back, finally acknowledging the blonde’s existence. He wasn’t the most graceful loser when it came to FIFA, Broady had learnt that years ago.

            “Whatever you say.” Broady chuckled, standing up and sitting down on the bed next to Finny.

            “Nobody finds out about this.”

            “Oh please, everyone already knows you’re crap at FIFA. You’ve just been hiding behind Watford for years.”

            “At least they’re not Nottingham.”

            “You’re a five year old.”

            “You’re a two year old.”

            “Love you too.”

            “I don’t like you. Boyfriends are meant to let you win at FIFA.”

            “That’s not how relationships work, Finny.”

            “It should be.” The younger man crossed his arms and flopped back against his pillow, obviously in the mood for a long hard sulk.

            Broady rolled his eyes good naturedly, leaning over and kissing Finny. “You’re adorable when you sulk.”

            “You’re adorable when you leave the room because you’re a bully.” Finny replied sullenly.

            Broady raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slightly. It really wasn’t worth trying to figure out what Finny meant by that. “I’ll be in Jimmy’s room when you realise that this wasn’t my fault.”

 

Sure enough, two hours later when Finny finally got sick of sulking, he found Broady in Jimmy’s room having a round of FIFA with a few of their teammates. As soon as Finny walked in, Jimmy looked up with a teasing grin.

            “Well if it isn’t the biggest loser ever.” He laughed, then swore as Broady snuck a goal in.

            “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Finny said indignantly, glaring at Broady.

            “No I didn’t.” Broady shrugged, not making the mistake of looking away from the TV. “You told me not to tell anyone, and I said everyone already knew that you were crap. Subtle difference.”

            “I don’t like you.” Finny grumbled, getting a can of Coke and sitting down on the sofa next to his captain. “Can you kick Broady off the team I don’t like him.”

            Cooky laughed and shook his head slightly. “Sorry mate, I can’t do that.”

            “He’s being more of a grumpy bugger than Jimmy normally is.” Swanny chuckled, leading to Jimmy throwing a pillow in his general direction.

            “I hope Jimmy wins.” Finny grumbled again, taking a sip of his drink.

            “Ouch, that hurt.” Broady deadpanned, putting a hand over his heart briefly.

            “Good. It’s a taste of your own medicine.”

            “Love you too.”

            “Get a room.” Cooky laughed, getting up to get himself another drink from the fridge.

            “We had one until a certain someone decided to throw a tantrum in it.”

            “Because a certain someone is an arsehole.”

            “And because a certain someone is a sore loser.”

            “Let’s stop with the certain someone thing, it’s making my head hurt.” Bressy, who had been sitting in the corner the whole time, complained.

            “Doesn’t take much.” Broady grinned, causing everyone to laugh. Finny was trying his best not to laugh, wanting to stay mad at Broady, but even he ended up laughing.

            Bressy looked in Cooky’s direction. “As captain shouldn’t you tell them to stop being mean?”

            “Nah, this is far too entertaining.” Cooky shrugged with a grin.

            Bressy rolled his eyes slightly, but didn’t make a fuss. He was used to the banter about his idiocy and knew how to take it. Unlike Finny.

            Jimmy and Broady finished their game quietly at 0-0. Once it was done, Jimmy handed the controller to Finny. “You two should have a rematch.”

            Finny seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment before taking the controller and sitting on the sofa as far away from Broady as possible. “So you don’t try to distract me.” He explained bluntly when he noticed the weird look he was getting from Broady. This just made the blonde laugh again, rolling his eyes slightly.

            “You’re crazy.”

            “You’re going to lose.”

            “Whatever you say.” Broady shrugged as they started the game.

            After about 15 minutes of the game it was apparent that Finny had given up on sulking and ignoring Broady, and was making playful jabs at his playing the entire time.

            “You should shut up, I like you better when you’re sulking.” Broady grumbled in the 80th minute as Finny scored a second goal. It didn’t help Broady’s ego that Finny had switched back to Watford.

            “Love you too.” Finny teased, glancing over at the blonde before looking back at the game.

            “You two take this way too seriously, I don’t understand it.” Cooky commented, more to himself than to the two men.

            “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you’re old.” Finny replied, waving a hand dismissively, causing a few peals of laughter from the other men in the room.

            Cooky opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it again, settling for glaring at the back of Finny’s head.

            The final whistle blew and Finny jumped up, celebrating for a few minutes. Broady sat on the sofa, watching him sullenly.

            “I let you win.”

            “Of course you did.” Finny replied sarcastically, a triumphant grin on his face. “Or maybe you’re just shit at FIFA.” 


End file.
